


No one really Escapes the Night

by Squeakpocalypse



Series: The afterlife isn't as bad as I expected it to be [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Bittersweet, Gen, Mat and Ro are siblings in this fic, Reunions, Same-Sex Daemons, Spoilers for Season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakpocalypse/pseuds/Squeakpocalypse
Summary: A Daemon is a repristination of one's soul that manifests itself into an animal. When they die, they disappear into dust but what about when their humans are in the afterlife?





	1. JC

JC woke up with a jolt. He was still in the tent but he wasn't on the wheel anymore, he was on the stage floor. JC looked around for any sign of life but the whole tent was empty. He couldn't spot Elena anywhere, the deer is usually very easy to see.

When JC finally makes his way out of the tent, he sees an Everlock that he wished was real; the calmness in the atmosphere made all the tension in his shoulders relax, but he knew in reality, this is a peaceful ghost of a town that once was.

When JC starts walking down the empty street, flashes of his last living memories start to come back to him.

He was voted in, next he was on the wheel watching his friend Matt compete for his life. He remembers the look on Matt's face when Safiya completed the challenge; shock, pain, sorrow.

The last flash was of Matt looking at him with guilt heavy in his eyes. JC placed his hands to where he was stabbed, he didn't feel anything there which is strange. He certainly remembers being stabbed multiple times. He lets the thought go and tries to look for his Daemon.

When JC finally makes it to the Lounge. He is more relieved than surprised to see Elena curled up on the couch, fast asleep. JC makes his way and sits right next to the Axis deer, he slowly places a hand on her fur as if he didn't want her to disappear from existence.

When he brushes Elena's fur back, she bolted upright and looked around nervously at her surroundings. Elena eventually looks at JC with a confused look.

"Hey. Your alright Elena. I'm right here, ok?" JC told Elena as he combs over some of her fur to soothe her.

"W-What happened? Why are we back in the lounge?" Elena asks as she looked around the lounge.

"I don't really know" _sigh_ "Can you get up?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine but my chest feels a little funny." Elena struggles a little bit to get up but finally stands on her own, JC sees a stab wound in her chest. Not just any stab wound, _it is his stab wound_. Why does she have a scar, but he doesn't?

JC shakes the thoughts from his head as they exit the lounge. Now that the town is empty, they can explore more of it. The first place they reach is called _Fat Man Slims_.

JC tried to open the doors but they wouldn't budge, it seemed like something was blocking them from entering from the inside.

 _'What is blocking the door?'_ JC thought.

All of JC's thoughts were cut off when he heard a roar and a burst of white light from outside.

 

 


	2. Roi

_Roi wakes up to a pitch black void. He feels weightless, then all of a sudden a flash of white blinds Roi. The next thing he knew bright images fly right past him. All of the images familiar_

_"Ok class! Today we are going to be learning about a few of the different animals that are from around the world!" The first-grade teacher announced as she made her way to give all of the students a coloring sheet. Her canary daemon flying around her. The coloring sheet had a weird looking animal on it, the animal had wings but no feathers._

_Even though Roi didn't know what animal it was on the coloring sheet, he always loved learning about the different kinds of animals that were around the world. Castella leaps off of Roi's shoulder and shifts from her current Blue-tailed Skink form into a Dachshund to chase the other kid's daemons around their desks._

_"Ok, Now who can tell me what animal this is?" the teacher questioned as she held up a note card that had the same animal on it, but the animal on the card was in color. The teacher's canary daemon fluttered around her before perching itself on her shoulder. Roi was about to blurt out that it was obviously some kind of bird but someone in the other row was called on before he could answer._

_"It's a bat, obviously. "_

_"That's right, it is!"_

Tela has a Flying Fox daemon, his name is Juno. Roi wonders what she and Juno are doing right about now. They are probably acing all of the challenges at this very moment. Roi hopes they are both ok. He feels like he is getting heavier by the minute.

Roi can feel someone start to shaking him to wake up. He hears his name being called but he can't place the name for the life of him.

"Roi! Come on man, wake up!"

 

"Ok just five more minutes, I promise."

 

"Oh thank god, I thought you were dead!"

 

"I've already died once, I don't think I can die again. Unless I'm like super dead? Is this what being super dead is like? Are you Jesus?" Roi leans up alittle to ask the last part.

 

 _sigh_ "No your not super dead and I'm not Jesus."

 

Roi rubbed his eyes before opening them. When he finally opened his eyes, he is relieved to see JC standing in front of him.

"JC! I can't believe it's you dude!" Roi jumped up onto his feet to hug his friend. JC happily returned the hug. When they finally departed from the hug, Roi suddenly realized that Elena and Castella were nowhere in sight, he should be in agony right now but he isn't.

"You can relax, Castella should be around here somewhere and Elena is back at the Lounge just in case she is there."

"You don't feel anything either?"

JC shook his answering his question, is this what it's like for people with severed daemons? Roi doesn't feel empty and cold like how most people with severed daemons describe it, but its pretty close. He can sense that Castella is nearby, Roi just hopes his senses are right.

"Let's go look for Castella, Roi."

JC puts a hand on his shoulder signaling him to move. The pair first walks up to the gas station but sees no sign of Roi's daemon. The next place they stop by at is the pharmacy but they also have no luck there. The final place they go to is Fat Man Slims.

"This is where we played a giant version of Jenga and I lost."

Roi solemnly looked the place up and down for any sign of his daemon. After he took a deep breath Roi walked into the bar with JC following right behind him. At first, Roi doesn't see anything but after he looked past the first few tables, he finally sees a small bundle of white and brown. Roi scoops up up the small Beagle, it isn't until Castella yawned that he noticed something was wrong. When she yawned, some kind of purple smoke came out of her mouth.

Castella lazily opened her eyes to see Roi holding her, she started to attack his face with licks and nuzzles. Roi laughed at this and he could here JC in the background laughing along as well. Roi started to even out her fur to calm her down from her attack on him. When he stroked around her neck though, Roi felt two little holes on the side of her neck. Castella started to wiggle in his grasp.

"You ok?"

"Yea that spot just feels a little weird."

"Oh ok. As long as your ok then we're all good." Roi states as he puts Castella on the ground so she can walk on her own. It takes her a few seconds to get her footing but she finally gets it. Both of them make their way to JC who is standing in the doorway waiting for the pair.

"So what's our next plan?"

"I don't know I guess we could go back to the Lounge and chill until-" Just as JC was about to finish his sentence a loud bang of thunder and a bright flash of lighting from outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the names of all of the YouTuber's daemons on Tumblr later on today! you already know two of them tho which is 
> 
> JC's Axis Deer daemon, Elena
> 
> Roi's Beagle daemon, Castella
> 
> EDIT: forgot to tell you guys my Tumblr. My name on Tumblr is https://derpsqueakywolff.tumblr.com/


	3. Teala

Teala awoke to be surrounded by trees and fog. It's still dark outside but she can't see any stars in the sky. It was pretty cloudy from what she could see.

Teala realized something is wrong, Juno is nowhere to be found. The last time she saw him he was flying towards the Man with No Name, screaming at him all the way. It was no use, she remembered, he had a hold of her and wouldn't let go no matter how much she tried.

She finally leaves the forest, when she finally reaches the town only to see there is no one in town. All she sees is empty buildings of a ghost town.

She sees the lounge from where she is standing but she hears two very distinct voices coming from the other way towards the bar.

"I'm telling you I saw the lightning strike somewhere around here JC."

The first voice she can definitely tell it's Roi.

"I know Roi, I saw it too. I also wonder who it is."

She can hear JC's voice also not too far off in the distance. She almost comes to tears when she finally sees them.

"Teala!" Roi shocked expression turn into happiness as he dashes towards Teala and wraps her in an almost bone-crushing hug. JC walks up with a gentle smile and joins the group hug.

"Guys! I can't believe it's really you!" She speaks when they finally break apart. She also realizes that their daemons are also missing from the scene.

"Hey, where are Elena and Castella?" Telea questions nervously as she looks around for Juno.

"Both of them are at Fat Man Slims. Juno is probably there too." JC answers as the group starts walking towards the bar.

"Yeah, they're probably just chilling and wondering where we are at," Roi adds.

After a little bit of walking, they eventually make it to Fat Man Slims. Telea dashes ahead of the two, when she opens the door she sees who she has been looking for, Juno. He is wrapped up in between Elena and Castella.  
The other two daemons look at Telea with soft expressions.

"He was getting nervous and asking where his human is," Elena whispers, "and I told him by the time he wakes up you would be the one to wake him." Castella gets down from where she is and goes to Roi and JC who is at a different booth in the bar.

"Hey Juno, Its time to wake up." Telea pets his soft fur as he starts to stir from his nap. When he opens his eyes, he is ecstatic to see Telea in front of him.

"I thought I lost you!" Juno leaps towards her and snuggles into her neck.

"Well, I'm here now," Telea sighs as she makes here ways towards the booth that JC and Roi are at.

"Well, since we are all here you guys should tell us how both of you got here," JC states as he opens up a bottle of water and hands the other two a bottle.

Roi told his part of the story first from the Snake Lady to the challenge against Nikita and failed. Teala described her part too, to the Man with no Name and how she also didn't want to go up against Ro.

"That's quite a lot that has happened since I was gone." JC remarks as he takes a swig of his drink. "We should probably cover our ears now."

"what do you mean-" Teala stops midsentence as a loud bang of thunder followed by a flash of lighting comes from outside.

"That's why." Roi grins as he gets up from the booth.

"We have another guest to greet!" He states as he runs out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Everyone! I just want to thanks everyone who like this story and has been keeping up with it! It really means a lot! <3   
> And also to the people who have been asking me where the next chapter is. lol
> 
> If you don't follow my Tumblr I have made Masterlist all thing relating to this AU! Check it out!  
> https://derpsqueakywolff.tumblr.com/post/183231697904/etn-daemon-au-masterlist
> 
> I also post the story there if you want to read it there instead.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like this! I know this first chapter isn't that long ;-; but hopefully the next chapter will be longer!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! :)


End file.
